


You Are My Person

by Kyy (kyyseki)



Series: When You Realize the Light Never Left [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyyseki/pseuds/Kyy
Summary: “Sold! To Lord Jaehyun for One Billion Grimm!”You’re my treasure. Mine.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: When You Realize the Light Never Left [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933414
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	You Are My Person

**Author's Note:**

> the setting of this fic is based on an otome game; Obey Me.

_ “...One year ago today, our beloved Lord Taeil ascended as King of Devildom ... We also witnessed the ascending of the seven brothers!...” _

One year? Has it really been a year? Time is such an odd concept here in Devildom. They celebrate New Year once every hundred years. So if they announced that it is their first anniversary as the cardinal sins avatars, has it really been at least a hundred years since he and his friends–now often called brothers–fell from grace? A small frown soon took over his features as a thought invaded his mind,  _ that also meant I’ve been attending school for at least a hundred years – what the fuck. _

Drowning in his thoughts, Jaehyun let the TV be white noise as he leaned against the balcony’s handrails, eyes looking at the ever bright lights of Devildom that contrasts against the dark skies.  _ Beautiful _ , he thought. He can’t remember how long it has been since he and the others fell from the Celestial Realm. But he does remember the feeling of his white feathers shedding, leaving him with the black bat-like wings he now possesses. Jaehyun remembers the feeling of the halo above his head dimming and falling with a clank, where two thin and slightly twirled horns now reside. Casting his eyes to the single golden coin balanced on his finger, Jaehyun recalled his first meeting with the previous avatar of greed; Mammon. The memory plays like a movie in his head as he plays with the coin, balancing it on the tip of his thumb before he placed it on his index finger, reaching out with his middle finger then gripping the coin to let it roll over as he repeats the action by gripping the coin with his middle finger, then ring finger, finally preparing a deeper grip with his pinky, and held the coin by the edge as he then places it on his thumb. He could remember how it felt to have greed overcome him as he played with the coin, letting it roll over his fingers. No matter how many years– decades– millennials (he has lost count after the few ten years) have passed, Jaehyun could never control the insatiable feeling from within him that, no matter how much he has, makes him think that it is still not enough. He still wants more, and if he gets more, he wants more still. 

Jaehyun held the coin up to the moon in the sky. He vaguely remembers how bright the Celestial Realm was, how the difference between night and day was always so distinct. Whereas in Devildom, there is no sunlight. The realm exists in a constant state of darkness at all times. It bothered him at first, how it was so hard to tell between night and day. It was the familiar mop of red hair entering the house gates that pulled him out of his thoughts. He pondered over the possibilities as to why Taeil decided to visit them. 

Did he mess up? No, he’s pretty sure he submitted all his work on time, the teachers have no reasons to tell on him. Was it the witches? Though he’s positive he had already settled his debts with them this month. Oh, maybe it was his recent gambling–– 

“Oi! Jaehyun!”  _ Who the fuck– Doyoung?  _ Jaehyun was about to shoo the male away but the insistent banging on his door and the threats Johnny sent through Doyoung, saying he’ll feed Jaehyun to Cerberus was enough to send Jaehyun rushing to his door, the currency was long forgotten as he hurriedly put his jacket on. 

“Well? Let’s go! Wouldn’t want to be Cerberus' meal, am I right?!”

And if Doyoung sent him a weird stare, Jaehyun chose to ignore it as he hopped down the steps to greet Taeil. 

-

“One Billion Grimm.”

It all happened too quickly. 

He remembers greeting Taeil with a hug when the Lord entered the house. He remembers exiting the house in his best suit with Johnny, Doyoung, Ten, Yuta, Lucas, and Jungwoo. He remembers entering Taeil’s car as they drove off to the dimmed ballroom. He recalls fighting Johnny for the paddle number, the taller male holding it far from Jaehyun reach because the latter kept trying to buy everything the auction offered. He remembers feeling the air knocked out of him as he watched an angel– no, a fallen angel, walked towards the center of the stage.

And now, he’s standing up, paddle number in hand, eyes glowing the faint color of yellow with his wings and horns threatening to come out–no, he does not need his demon form to take over now–as he kept his eyes trained on the fallen angel on stage, a series of thoughts going through his head. He could hear Johnny raging from the side, Lucas and Ten holding him down. He could feel Taeil trying to get him to sit down. He could hear the loud gasps from the crowd. He could see the fallen angel’s beautiful eyes widening. But none of that matters. Who was that; the fallen angel with half a horn and black with splotches of white dove like wings, those alluring eyes that glowed a faint color of red. 

_ Claim him. You must have him. He’s the One. Keep him in your room of treasures.  _ The voice is back.   
  
“Going once!”

_ Why does it feel like a lightning bolt hit my heart? What is this feeling - this energy? Who is he? Why do I feel this need to hold his hand, to hold him. Is this what love is? Is it possible to feel instantaneous love–to feel like I have loved them all my life, for all time.  _

“Going twice!”

_ I am Jaehyun. I’m the second most powerful demon here. I am friends with Lord Taeil. No, I’m best friends with Lord Taeil. I am the avatar of greed, the personification of greed, governing overseeing all forms of it. I oversee all worldly wealth. I am one of the seven pillars of Devildom. All the demons in school either want to be with me or be me. But what is this feeling - why do I feel like I would drop everything and go to him even though I have no clue who he is. Just – who are you? _

“Sold! To Lord Jaehyun for One Billion Grimm!”

_ You’re  _ **_my_ ** _ treasure. Mine. _

The room went silent as the hammer met the gavel. He could see – no, he could feel Johnny’s rage from beside him in waves and he could hear Ten’s light snickering, obviously enjoying Johnny’s anger. He could hear the smirk Yuta has on his face as he watches him from across his seat, legs crossed and chin on his hand. Jaehyun soon felt all eyes were at him, but he couldn’t care less as he could only focus on the figure on stage. Chains around his wrists with only an oversized, thin, shirt covering his body, his face – covered in fear but he could see something swirling in those wide eyes. Was it hope? Or was it just fear. He ignored the auctioneer’s pleas of him returning to his seat, instead, holding a hand out for the male on stage. 

“Trust me.” 

It’s stupid.  _ Jaehyun you idiot - you just bought him without his consent, he hates you. Stupid demon. Stu–  _ Jaehyun nearly short circuited as he felt a shaky hand on his. He bit back a smile as he helped the male off the stage, walking him out of the ballroom and into the bathroom outside, not forgetting to hand his card to the auctioneer as he ignored all the whispers, the fingers being pointed at him, the glares he’s receiving from Johnny, Yuta’s knowing smile, and Taeil’s confused eyes. 

-

“Are you okay?” Jaehyun asked, knowing it was a stupid question to be asked as he dismissed the people in the bathroom, currently working to pick the locks of the cuffs around the fallen angel’s wrists as he sits the male by the sink. “My name is Jaehyun, what’s yours?” Fingers gently rubbing over the bruised skin, letting the cuffs drop to the floor with a clank and kicking it away. 

Nervousness starts to kick in as silence envelopes the two males with Jaehyun wordlessly working on the nameless male’s shackles around his ankle, eyes occasionally glancing up at the male to make sure he is okay, noticing how he had shift off of his what Jaehyun presumed to be his demon form. Jaehyun was convinced he had made a mistake – he once again did things without thinking, letting his greed cloud his judgement. He was about to stand up and leave, planning to tell the male that he will give him a few grimms and set him free. However, the light tug he felt on his jacket and the unexpectedly deep, yet soft voice bouncing off the walls of the bathroom almost made him change his mind. Almost.

“Taeyong. My name is Taeyong,” the fallen angel said, finally bringing his head up to look up at Jaehyun, the fear in his eyes slowly disappearing but Jaehyun could still smell the fear lingering in the air. 

“Well then, Taeyong, it’s nice to meet you,” Jaehyun replied, stepping back to take his jacket off as he draped the piece of clothing over Taeyong’s shoulders, “I know I technically own you– but– if you don’t want to, I can– like– give you money and you can– ya know, leave.” Jaehyun hates how he stumbled with his words, fighting off the urge to just claim the male and let his greed take over his actions. But oddly enough, he didn’t want to.

“No– I– please don’t send me back there,” Taeyong said, panic taking over his features as shaky hands reaching over to hold a firm grip on Jaehyun’s dress shirt, eyes soon widening in shock at the realization of what he just did sinked in as he quickly let go of his grip, “I– I’m sorry!”

Jaehyun could only chuckle in mild amusement at the other’s antics, Taeyong noticing how the demon before him was not like the other demons he had come to know back in the building he was forced to live in. The demons he had encountered were... mean. Flashes of what had previously happened crossed his mind, the way he would lie awake at night, hands pressed tightly against his ears to drown out the screaming as he could feel few of his white feathers falling off his wings, where black feathers grew in its place. Taeyong knew what it all meant, afterall, when a soul is in heaven, it is drawn irresistibly to the goodness and love of God and cannot reject Him. It is impossible for any souls in the Celestial Realm to sin. And as if the three realms was mocking his intelligence, he watched as the halo that’s usually snug atop his head grew dim and eventually fell off, leaving him with the two horns jutting out of his head the tips tinted red – or at least, that’s what he had before one of the demons who guarded him chopped half his horn off when he misbehaved, choosing to make him an example for all the other angels around in case they wanted to disobey their orders.

This demon before him, though. This particular demon; the demon with smooth pale skin and sharp canines, the demon who's eyes glowed a comforting color of yellow that shined brightly in the dimmed ballroom, like a beacon of hope. This demon made him feel safe. And safe is not something that comes by often for the fallen angel. 

“Well?” Blinking as Taeyong directed his focus back on the demon in front of him, he raked his brain for a response – hoping, praying, that his self conscious was paying attention. But as he sat there, his mind drew a blank. 

“I asked you if you wanted to get out of this place, Taeyong. My brothers informed me that we can get back home,” Jaehyun repeated when he noticed the fallen angel’s blank expression.

“Oh,” with furrowed brows, Taeyong looked down to his lap, fingers fiddling with the edges of the expensive looking jacket draped over him, “I– Sure? I mean– If you want me to?” 

“Taeyong.”

That was it, he had angered the demon in front of him. Taking a deep breath, Taeyong dipped his head down, ready to receive a hit– that was, until he felt a hand on his head. “I would love to have you come home with me. I already messaged the groupchat, we can go now,” was all Jaehyun said as he gave the other male’s hair light pats before helping him off the counter, and leading him out the bathroom, towards the car they all arrived in. 

-

“Jaehyun! There you are! We thought you died or got your kil– Oh? Hello there.”

Taeyong moved himself behind Jaehyun as they got closer to who he recognized as the crowned King and six other demons, all in similar, expensive looking suits. 

“Yuta, calm down. I’m not that stupid to get myself killed. I’m the second most powerful for crying out loud! Don’t ya ever forget that,” Jaehyun said, slightly annoyed that the male thought so lightly of him, “Anyways,” moving sideways, Jaehyun move to stand behind Taeyong, a wide grin etched on his face with the familiar yellow glow on his eyes as he place his hands on the smaller male’s shoulders, “Everyone, meet Taeyong. Taeyong, meet everyone; Johnny, Doyoung, Ten, Yuta, Lucas, Jungwoo, and Lord Taeil,” Jaehyun made sure to point to their faces as he said their names, not wanting Taeyong to be confused in the future.

“Taeyong, pleasure to meet you,” Ten said as he stepped forward, reaching a hand out for the male. Taeyong looked at the male before him, noticing how he was a few inches shorter than the rest as he reluctantly took the hand in front of him, “As Jaehyun mentioned, my name is Ten, I’m the avatar of wrath.”

_ Avatar of wrath? Are these people – the cardinal sins avatars? _

Taeyong’s mind is going haywire as his eyes drifted from one person to the next, a shaky hand coming up to give Ten’s hand a shake. He had heard rumors circulating about the cardinal sins avatars or as they like to call them, the brothers, back in the house he was kept in. How they fed their enemies to the three headed dog Cerberus, how they hung demons who crossed them to the ceiling and left them there until they felt like releasing them. The thoughts scared and bothered Taeyong too much for him to notice the way the brothers’ faces all lit up with a grin, finding the fallen angel’s expression amusing. 

“Don’t worry about anything, love. We don’t bite. Unless you want us to.”

It was Yuta who said that, a sleeping Jungwoo clinging to his arm as he shot Taeyong a smirk, eyebrows wiggling in a playful manner, “My name’s Yuta. Avatar of lust. Come by my room later! I think I have clothes that would look gorgeous on you. Because, love, although Jaehyun’s jacket looks absolutely amazing on you, you would look better with clothes your size. But oh my, I can also–”

“Yuta, shut it,” Johnny cut Yuta’s introduction short as he ignored the male’s complaints behind him, eyes narrowing down at the fallen angel in front of him, “I trust that you remember my name from Jaehyun’s brief introduction? If not, I’m Johnny, avatar of pride,” he states before he points to the car, urging everyone to enter so they can hurry home, “Let’s continue the introductions at home, shall we?”

“Praise the devil, finally! I have a game tournament to watch.”

“Hey, Doyoung? Shut up.”

“You little–”

Taeyong stared at the brothers in silence as he was led to the car with Jaehyun’s hand on the small of his back. The brothers are not like what the others said, though Taeyong knows it is too early to tell. But as he witnessed the light bickers between the males in the car–even Lord Taeil joined them–the layers of fear he had were slowly disappearing as he watched the leafless trees past them.

-

The fallen angel could only stare in awe as the house came into view, from beside him, he could hear Jaehyun whisper that they refer to the house as the House of Lamentation to which Taeyong responded to look at the demon with a raised brow in confusion, but Jaehyun just shrugged. 

“It’s what the original avatars named it. We never really figured out why– by that, I meant Taeil there never told us the history of the house but nonetheless, the name is s cool so we just went along with it,” Doyoung butted in, it’s kinda hard to not eavesdrop seeing how they are all sitting shoulder to shoulder in Taeil’s car before he quickly opens the door the moment the car stopped, the other demons hopping off the car after him.

“Thank you for the ride, Taeil,” Johnny said as he exits the passenger side, giving the said male a light hug. Seeing the friendly exchange, Taeyong figured they were good friends. It got the fallen angel wondering what’s the relationship between the brothers and Taeil as he noticed how they all managed to throw friendly jokes with one another in the car. 

They all gathered around the dining area, all demons sitting on selected chairs as if they all have designated who gets which chair. Taeyong could feel Jaehyun reaching for his hand, carefully pulling the shorter male towards him, “We don’t have any extra chairs, not yet, at least. Sit on my lap for now,” Jaehyun started, brows furrowing for a moment, “If you don’t want to you can go wait in my room, I’ll bring something up for you.”

Jaehyun was surprised when he saw Taeyong nod, taking it as an ‘Okay,’ before he took a seat and pulled the shorter one to his lap, arms curling around his waist.

“So, Taeyong, did Jaehyun do something rowdy when you were both in the bathroom?” Yuta asked as he took the seat across from Jaehyun, brows wiggling in a playful manner with his chin leaning atop both hands. Taeyong visibly tensed at the question directed at him, nervousness coming over him once again. 

“Shut up Yuta, I just helped him with his restraints and that’s it.”

_ Thank you _ .

It was someone tall who walked in with food. He was large in build but the big smile present on his face made Taeyong think he’s like a giant baby, “Hurry and grab some, Tae. Before Lucas devour all of them,“ Ten said as he walked over to his seat with a drink in his hand, stealing a sandwich from the pile Lucas just bought in.

“Ten, that’s just mean. But hey, I didn’t get to introduce myself – my name is Lucas. Avatar of glutton,” the male said, setting the plate of sandwiches down as he sat beside Jaehyun, “And that’s Jungwoo, he’s the avatar of sloth. So if you see him randomly asleep, just let him be. That guy there who’s staring intently at his phone is Doyoung, he’s the avatar of envy,” Lucas continued, pointing at Doyoung who was seated across from him with his eyes glued to the phone, “Try some of this!”

As Taeyong hesitated taking the sandwich handed to him by Lucas, Jaehyun was paying close attention to him from behind and took the sandwich on behalf of the smaller male, breaking the sandwich in half and holds one piece up against Taeyong’s mouth, the other disappearing into his own.

-

It’s been a few months since Taeyong last moved into the House of Lamentation (that’s what the brothers like to call the house). Nearly a month of Taeyong sleeping on Jaehyun’s couch because he’s still scared of sleeping next to the said demon even though the other male had offered countless times that they can switch. Nearly a month of spending time with the brothers, not literal brothers, mind you, which confused Taeyong to no end at first but he soon learned that they were all really, really good friends to the point where they feel like they are brothers. 

In the span of one month, he had learned:

  1. Johnny is the avatar of pride; he wears gloves because he is a slight germaphobe. He is the strongest out of all the brothers, a perfectionist, and protective. He picks fights with Ten. Lucas told him it was in the nature of their sins because of the original avatars of pride and wrath, Lucifer and Satan, where Satan was born out of Lucifer’s wrath of losing the Great Celestial War. He often tails after Taeil, being joined by the Lord’s butler, Haechan.
  2. Jaehyun is the avatar of greed; the personification of greed itself, governing overseeing all forms of it. He is the second strongest out of all the brothers. He is aloof and silly, oftentimes insecure as Taeyong has caught him twist and turn at night, muttering soft, apologies in his sleep and soft begs of asking people to stay. Taeyong had also caught glimpses of the demon frowning after his brothers threw him an insult, or on the rare occasions where he tailed after Jaehyun and witnessed how the witches would treat him. He works as a model, often making the covers of D’Elle, a leading fashion magazine brand here in Devildom.
  3. Doyoung is the avatar of envy; he is a gamer who bakes when stressed. Taeyong once came home after a shopping session with Yuta to the smell of muffins in the air. It confused him at first because he didn’t know any of the brothers baked, but after looking at the situation in the kitchen where a pile of muffins are stacked on the corner and a furious looking Doyoung whisking away, Taeyong thought it would be better to not ask why. He found out the next day that he lost a ranked match because someone in his team was feeding.
  4. Ten is the avatar of wrath; he loves to draw on his tablet and he secretly loves cats. It was 2AM when Taeyong’s phone lit up, he thought it would be Doyoung sending him a screenshot of his most recent ranked match results but to his surprise, it was Ten, and he had found a cat. Safe to say, Johnny was not pleased over the fact that Ten had adopted a stray cat and they bickered nonstop for a few days–Taeyong received a lot of 3AM rage texts from Ten consisting of ‘I hope Cerberus chokes in his sleep’–before it suddenly went quiet. No one knew what happened but Taeyong could’ve sworn he saw the cat Ten adopted sprawled over Johnny’s head as the latter finished his paperwork. 
  5. Yuta is the avatar of lust; he loves to go on impromptu shopping sprees and stealing Taeyong away from Jaehyun. During the first week of Taeyong’s stay in the House of Lamentation, Yuta has made it a habit to barge in Jaehyun’s room unannounced every morning at 9AM sharp to drag Taeyong out of Jaehyun’s sofa for his daily makeover, ignoring the shouts Jaehyun gave for having his sleep disturbed and for stealing his fallen angel away. It was because of these 9AM makeovers and impromptu shopping sessions did Taeyong start to feel comfortable around Yuta, able to laugh and joke around with said demon.
  6. Lucas is the avatar of gluttony; he loves– **loves** to eat. The first time Taeyong went out to eat with Lucas, he could only stare wide eyed as the demon before him ordered nearly everything on the menu and gobbled them down in record’s time. There has also been some occasions where Taeyong would go down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water only to be greeted with the sight of Lucas having a (big) midnight snack. Though Lucas would eat as if Devildom would cease to exist tomorrow, Taeyong is very surprised to see how fit Lucas really is after he accidentally caught the sixth strongest shirtless when he came to fetch him for dinner. Taeyong left the room with his face red and ate dinner in silence, eyes avoiding Lucas while the other male stuffed his mouth with food, not noticing Taeyong’s flustered face.
  7. Jungwoo is the avatar of sloth; he is the seventh strongest and he is almost never seen without his pillow. It scared Taeyong the first few times when he would see Jungwoo standing there in the hallway, seemingly asleep. But after a while, Taeyong made it a habit to lead Jungwoo towards his room when he saw him asleep in the middle of nowhere, sometimes the fallen angel would stay in Jungwoo’s room, lounging near the sofa area with Lucas in the room and watch a movie together, snacking with Jungwoo sleeping behind them. And apparently, Lucas and Jungwoo are roommates.



“Taeyong!”

Taeyong snapped out of his train of thoughts as he directed his gaze towards Yuta running down the stairs towards him. The fallen angel was in the living room, blanket sprawled over him as he watched a game tournament with Doyoung on his left and Jaehyun on the right. Jaehyun was laying his head on Taeyong’s lap as he groaned at Yuta’s voice, complaining how they always bother his quality time with Taeyong; to which, Yuta and Doyoung just snorted in response.

“Hurry! Johnny has renovated one of the spare rooms into a bedroom for you! You can finally leave Jaehyun’s crummy sofa.”

“Piss off, Yuta! My sofa ain’t that crummy, it is made of–”

“Jaehyun, I don’t really care. I’m here for Taeyong,” hooking his arm with Taeyong’s, Yuta pulled the male off the sofa, laughing at the yells of disapprovement from Jaehyun which was soon followed by Doyoung’s own yell of annoyance. 

“Jaehyun shut your mouth! I can’t hear the game.”

-

He didn’t know how or when the feelings started. 

As he sat there in his furnished room, Taeyong took his time to finally take in the interior despite having slept in the room for weeks now. The walls a soft shade of grey with small decorative lights over it and over the ceiling, replicating stars. A soft smile decorated his face as it reminded him of the night skies he used to see prior to his fall. His eyes then drifted to the closet across his bed, he could see all the clothes that he and Yuta got in their shopping sessions, all the coats carefully hung on the hangers, the t-shirts all neatly folded, along with the bags of unopened clothes tucked on the upper shelves of the closet. After the closet, his eyes drifted to what appears to be a study table and a tall bookshelf. Taeyong wondered what kind of books filled the bookshelf – and who’s books (or who got them for him). He soon ran his hand over his white bedsheets, liking how the silk feels against his palm. He thought the mattress felt as soft as clouds but before his mind could wander any longer, there was a knock on his door.

“Oi, Taeyong! Open up!”

“Come in, Jaehyun,” Taeyong said with a chuckle as he moves to lean his back against the stack of pillows and pulls the thick covers over his legs, tucking his knees to his chest as he watched Jaehyun throw himself onto his bed, body bouncing at the impact.

“So this is where you go hidin’ all the time now,” Jaehyun started, laying down with his eyes darting over to Taeyong before they darted to the ceiling, “Your room is really nice, though. Ya like the stars? I bribed Lucas to put them up on the ceiling with a box of his favorite cupcakes, hah.” 

“Hm? Maybe I should call Lucas over and show him my gratitude,” Taeyong chuckled, hugging his legs closer to his chest as he watched Jaehyun sit up so quick the mattress shook. The fallen angel watched in amusement as the avatar of greed moved to sit across from him, brows furrowed and a small frown present on his face, “What’s with the face? I mean, it’s only fair I properly thank Lucas for decorating my room.”

“No!”

“No?”

_ Oh, this is fun _ . Taeyong finally understood what the others mean when they say Jaehyun is too easy to rattle. He may come across as cold and distant at first, but the other male wears his feelings on his sleeve, so no matter how hard he tries to hide his feelings, it always shows. Others might find that trait odd for a demon, Taeyong though, finds the trait endearing.

“No, it’s my idea. Lucas could never come up with such an idea. So you should thank me,” Jaehyun retorded, inching closer to Taeyong, invading the fallen angel’s personal space, “Me, not Lucas,  _ me _ .” 

“Okay, okay,” the smaller laughs, reaching a hand out to give Jaehyun’s cheek light pats as he watched the faint color of pink dusting over the demon’s cheeks, “Thank you, oh great avatar of greed, Jaehyun!”

Grinning from ear to ear at the gratitude the fallen angel showed, Jaehyun moved to lay beside said male, an arm behind his head whilst looking up at the small lights on Taeyong’s ceiling, “You’re welcome. I’m actually really glad you like it. It’s just my way of letting you know that I am here,” Jaehyun trailed off, momentarily pausing as if he’s trying to collect his thoughts before he continues, “I don’t want no one else stepping in and savin’ you if you are in trouble, all right? It’s me or no one. So I hope you only think of me when you look at the stars in the sky; this sky,” as the demon says this, his eyes slowly made their way to look up at Taeyong’s face, loving the way his lashes seem endless from this angle; how his features are all so sharp, contrasting his soft personality, “You aren’t alone in going through whatever you may be going through, love.”

Taeyong could only clutch the covers a little tighter as he listened to Jaehyuns words, his eyes starting to get a little glassy as the familiar flutter on his chest made him cast his gaze down at the demon with him. His eyes are glowing again, the familiar comforting glow that Taeyong saw once in that dimmed ballroom. It was a comforting memory. With warmth spreading through his body, Taeyong sank down the bed, tentatively resting his head on Jaehyun’s shoulder as he laid there next to him in silence.

“I also want to take this moment to remind you that you are such an extraordinary being. No matter what others will or may say about you or to you, always remember that you have never been ordinary. Nowhere near it, my precious little angel,” Jaehyun mumbles, nervousness creeping over him as he could feel his side warming up with Taeyong laying there, his dainty fingers tracing lines across Jaehyun’s chest, “I am not your guardian angel, I have sinned too much to claim that title, but I can be the stars that light up your darkest days and nights. You are the most fucking precious being to ever breathe in all three realms and I don’t want to just settle with you being okay, I want you to be the best. Because you’re better than the best.”

It was silent for a few minutes. In that few minutes, Taeyong was just Taeyong and Jaehyun was just Jaehyun. They were just two individuals laying in bed together, their legs tangled under the covers and hearts beating to the same rhythm. 

In that few minutes, Taeyong was happy and content. He looked up at his ceiling and thoughts of Jaehyun invaded his mind.  _ Your wish was granted, Jaehyun. I look up at the sky and you’re the only thing I could think of _ . The fallen angel wanted to say, but he was far too shy to say it and he did not want to ruin the comfortable silence that envelops them. So instead he shifts in his position, eyes locking with Jaehyun’s beautiful glowing pair as he closes in, pressing his lips against the demon’s in a quick kiss whilst muttering soft ‘Thank you’s.

The rest of the duo’s night was spent that way, Taeyong by Jaehyun’s side as they exchange shy kisses and whisper soft words of adoration. Taeyong wasn’t sure how it happened but somewhere along the way he ended up on Jaehyun’s chest, his hands cupping the demon’s cheeks whilst Jaehyun's hands were on Taeyong’s hips, holding him in place. But one thing for sure, the warm and fuzzy feeling never left Taeyong’s heart. The unexplainable need to be even closer with the demon made the angel not want to ever leave Jaehyun’s side.

“You are my first, ya know. And I think you are my last. The only treasure I’ll ever need,” Jaehyun muttered against Taeyong’s hair when the smaller male fell asleep, his breathing steady and cheek pressed against his chest. The demon was too scared to move, fearing it would wake Taeyong from his sleep and so he stayed there, fingers running through the fallen angel’s newly dyed pink hair, the small beads of lights resembling stars on Taeyong’s ceiling being the only witness to his one sided confession, “I love you.”

-

Taeyong’s heart was hammering against his chest as his eyes widened, shaky arms coming around Jaehyun’s body as he watched the demon fall against him. The fallen angel’s breathing was heavy as he fell to his knees, glassy eyes glancing up to meet Johnny’s black fading to red pair of eyes which had a red glow to them in fear as his hands clutched the back of Jaehyun’s shirt; pulling the unconscious demon against his chest. The feeling of Jaehyun’s limp body against his, his thin horns poking Taeyong’s chin and Jaehyun’s two big, bat-like wings against his palms felt all too real. All too familiar. 

Images from the days he was still stuck in that horrid place invaded his mind. They came crashing in like waves; how he was captured when he was doing his duties in the human world, how he and some other angels would huddle together at night in fear, how he would hold the angels who just arrived in his arms and try to calm them down. His hold around Jaehyun just became tighter as he remembered all the friends he had made and lost in that place, the amount of halos he watch dimmed; signalling the fall of an angel from grace as their wings either morph to one of a creature that lurks in the dark or have the feathers turn black. Flashes of the demons who used to taunt and threatened them appeared in his mind; how they all had the same ram-like horns with black and bony wings behind them.

But in the middle of all that, his mind was filled with images of Jaehyun. Jaehyun, the demon who bought him his freedom from the darkness that is trade market house. Jaehyun, the avatar of greed, who has been anything but greedy with him; letting Taeyong borrow his clothes during the first days of his arrival to the House of Lamentation, offering him his bed in case the sofa was uncomfortable, taking Taeyong out for meals and show the male what Devildom has to offer. Jaehyun, the demon who–unbeknownst to Taeyong–would hug the fallen angel so tight at night when Taeyong would toss and turn in his sleep, whimpering and sometimes crying. Jaehyun, the demon who has somehow drawn him in, make his heart beat uncontrollably, make him feel safe, make him feel warm, make him want to trust in demons, make him feel whole. Jaehyun, the demon who made him forget about the pain he had to endure prior to their meeting, forget the fact that he is ‘broken goods’ due to the damage to his horn. 

Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun.

_ Jaehyun.  _

Taeyong could feel the air shift around them. He could feel wind around them as he could tell his black feathered, save for a few white feathered, dove-like wings stretched behind him and his horns appearing atop his head. He could feel his demon form taking over his features. 

From the corner of his eyes, Taeyong could see Johnny–also in his demon form with his two curled bulls’ horns peeking from his head and four black, feathered wings on his back–stepping closer. Taeyong wasn’t sure what he did, but he felt a sudden surge of energy flowing through him as he clutched Jaehyun tighter, Johnny flying across the room and into the cupboard.

Everything went black after that.

-

The next time Taeyong regained consciousness he was staring up at a ceiling that wasn’t his. His hand felt heavy but warm.

“Taeyong? Taeyong!”

Taeyong was quiet for a few seconds, only registering then that the heavy and warm feeling on his hand was Jaehyun’s hand in his. He blinked once, twice, taking in the foreign room (which he soon realized was his own room) as his hold on Jaehyun’s hand tightened when he felt the demon pulling away.  _ Stay, please. _ He wanted to say, but Taeyong couldn’t find his own voice.

“I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere,” Jaehyun seemed to notice the other male’s distress as he sat back down on the chair placed next to Taeyong’s bed, only tightening his grasp around the fallen angel’s hand as he typed a quick chat to inform the others that Taeyong had woke up. After the message was sent and his phone vibrated a few times, indicating that the others had replied, Jaehyun put his attention back to Taeyong as his eyes followed the male’s every movement, thumbs rubbing the back of the angel’s hand before Jaehyun brought his hand up to press light kisses on his fingers, the moment he felt Taeyong gave his hand a squeeze.

Jaehyun only got a few more seconds of alone time with Taeyong before the rest tumbled in the fallen angel’s bedroom, Johnny slowly tailing behind them with his hand in his pockets. 

The room was filled with worry as everyone crowded around Taeyong’s bed and Jaehyun complained that they were all being too loud, trying to push everyone away. But the atmosphere of the room changed when Johnny cleared his throat.

“Taeyong.”

_ No. _

Visibly tensing where he lay, Taeyong attempted to scurry away from where he was but with the firm grip Jaehyun had on his hand, it was impossible. 

“Here,” as the brothers parted ways like the sea to let Johnny through, Taeyong could only stand his ground–not like he had a choice–frozen. The shimmering glint of the accessory in Johnny’s hand caught his eye;  _ an earring _ . “I’m terribly sorry about what happened, it wasn’t in my intention to hurt you,” Johnny started, eyes downcast as the faint color of red dusted over his cheeks. Taeyong found the action odd– it’s not everyday you get to see the avatar of pride blushing in embarrassment, “They’re imbued with our magic, a spell Taeil helped out with,” the taller continued, carefully taking Taeyong’s hand and putting the piece of accessory on his palm, “A mirror spell, to put simply. So if you’re put in a situation like– the other day, whatever happens to you will happen to us. Once again, I am sorry.”

Taeyong stared down at the earring in his hand. It was a sigil. The letter ‘B,’ with the lower shoulder looping into a square, both shoulder’s ends going over the stem and with the upper ending with a ‘T,’ and the lower going downwards, forming a squared hook. He recognized it as Mammon’s sigil, having learned the history of the seven princes of Hell prior to his fall, and if his memory served him right, Mammon was the original avatar of greed. Jaehyun’s descendant. 

“Oh, before I forgot – Jaehyun picked out the earring, you can thank him if you like the design.”

“Thank you,” Taeyong murmured softly, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips as his hand closed around the earring whilst the other gave Jaehyun’s a small squeeze, “Thank you, all of you. I appreciate the gift, it’s beautiful,” he continued, before looking up to face Johnny and the others as he reluctantly lets go of Jaehyun’s hand to take Johnny’s in his instead, “I forgive you.”

“Finally! Taeyongie I’ve missed our morning routine so much!”

“Yuta! Stop hugging him!”

Taeyong could only laugh as Yuta hugged him and Jaehyun attempted to separate the two. 

“Oh– but guys, there’s a problem.”

At Taeyong’s words, the brothers all went silent. Seven pairs of all focus on the fallen angel, “I have never pierced my ear before.”

“Eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> i... have never wrote anything ever *sweating*  
> i hope you guys like this? ;_____;
> 
> as mentioned above, the settings is inspired by this otome game i've been playing recently: Obey Me. its an otome with demons :D.


End file.
